The 100 Of KAISOO
by swaggerexo
Summary: Kaisoo bereinkarnasi! apa yang akan terjadi? Apa Kai akan bersikap sama saat mereka mejalin hubungan sebelumnya? T / M , Hurt,Comfort,Comedy,Romance,Dll.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : THE 100 Of KAISOO

Author: Swaggerexo

Rate : T(API BOONG)

Length : Chapter

Desclaimer : SEMUA CAST HANYA MILIK TUHAN,ORTU MRK DAN SM ENT.

Warning : Typo(s),BL,alur gaje,YAOI!

Cast : - Kim Jong in EXO K

\- Do Kyung Soo ExO K

Cameo : All Exo Couples.

Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort,Little bit angst,Comedy,Family,Friendship.

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**By : swaggerexo**_

_**Before Reincarnations**_

Kaisoo 100~~

Gang Yu Dong

1007 SM

Seorang pemuda imut, berposter tubuh mungil bermata bulat sedang duduk bersila sembari menulis pelan diatas kain lukis. sesekali pemuda imut itu mencelupkan kembali kuasnya ke dalam tinta hitam miliknya lal menggoreskannya di kain lukisnya.

"Tuan muda!" panggil seseorang yang membuat Pemuda itu terkejut dan menatap kedua perwiranya datang menghadapnya.

"Ibunda Ratu, Ia memanggil anda." ucap Joonmyeon, Salah satu perwira kebanggaan Kerajaan.

"ada apa? apa eomma kambuh?" Pemuda itu terkejut dan segera bangkit.

"Ibunda ratu, sekarat.. Tuan muda" Ucap Jongin, tertunduk.

"Apa?! eomma.." Pemuda itu segera bangkit dan berlari menuju kamar Ibunda ratu. sesampainya pemuda itu di depan kamar Ibundanya, Para dayang menatap Tuan mudanya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tuan Muda, Do Kyungsoo datang" Ucap salah satu dayang tertua sembari membukakan pintu kamar tersebut.

Kyungsoo, Pangeran dinasti seoul yang sangat imut. bermata bulat dan pandai melukis juga memasak, dan sekarang Ia melihat Ibundanya jatuh sakit karna keracunan yang di sebabkan oleh tabib Lee dan dayang Yun sengaja memasukkan racun kedalam makanan Ibunda ratu Kyung.

"Pangeran.." ucap Yixing. sang tabib dari china pengganti tabib Lee.

"Ratu Jung, makin melemah aku tidak tau sampai kapan Ia bisa bertahan" Jelas Tabib Yixing sembari melepas tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Ibunda Ratunya.

"Sang Raja datang" Yixing menoleh ke arah pintu dan menatap sang Raja lalu tersenyum.

"Jung jae Soo!" Raja berlari merengkuh tubuh lemah Istrinya tersebut.

"Appa..Eomma" Kyungsoo memeluk erat kedua orang Tuanya tersebut dengan erat.

"K..kyungsoo.. j..jikaa ka..kau ber..reinkarnasii.. ka..kau harus bersamanya... ba..bahagia dengan..nya, Ub..ahlah dirinya menjadi.. sempurna" Ucap Ratu Soo mengusap rambut putranya tersebut dengan sayang.

Kyungsoo mengerut bingung. tetapi Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Bug!

"EOMMMAAA?!"

"JUNG JAE SOOO?!"

Hari itupun, Ibunda Ratu.. sekaligus Ibunda Kyungsoo meninggalkan Putranya serta Suaminya.

setelah acara pemakaman, Kyungsoo terlihat makin sering belajar memanah,berkuda,melukis,menari dan menyibukkan dirinya di kerajaan di temani dengan 5 panglima dan 1 panglima kesayangannya.

tetapi, suatu hari..

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan pelan mengitari area Guk Hang bersama 5 panglima lainnya dan 1 panglima khusus untuknya dan kesayangannya. Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri padang ilalang dan sampai di jembatan melengkung serta dihiasi pohon sakura yang sedang berbuah. bunga itu berjatuhan di setiap sudut sehingga mengenai rambut Kyungsoo.

"Pangeran.." ucap Jongin, sang panglima kesayangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sebetulnya jatuh cinta pada Jongin saat mereka pertama kali bertatapan. tetapi, Kyungsoo tau Ia akan dihukum penggal jika Ia bersama dengan Jongin.

"Ya?" ucap Kyungsoo sembari menatap Jongin.

"Ada.. sakura di ponimu, boleh permisi aku ambilkan?" tanya Jongin sembari mendekatkan dirinya ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan memajukan kepalanya.

Jongin mengambil sakura itu tepat di dekat telinga Kyungsoo Jongin tersenyum kecil dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Do Kyungsoo, Aku mencintaimu.."

DEG!

Kyungsoo terkaget dan menatap Jongin tidak percaya dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"K..kau serius?" Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

Jongin tersenyum.

"adakah kebohongan di wajahku ini, pangeran?" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibir merah berbentuk hati itu lembut.

Kyungsoo terdiam, Ia sangat ingin bersama dengan Jongin, tetapi.. jika Ayahnya tau, Ayahnya tidak akan menyetujui mereka dan Kyungsoo juga Jongin pasti akan di hukum mati.

Kyungso mengepalkan tangannya, Ia mengerutkan dahinya. tanda Ia berfikir. Kyungsoo sepakat untuk membuat bunga sakura dari kertas warna warni miliknya berjumlah 365 dan 2 diantaranya berwarna emas yang berarti 365 hari.

jika dalam 365 hari itu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin meninggal. 365 kertas tersebut akan menjadi sebuah kenangan untuk orang-orang yang di kasihi Kyungsoo.

"Pangeran?" Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"eh? ah Jongin, uhm tapi kau tau kan resikonya jika kita ketauan?" Jongin mengangguk.

"apapun, aku rela.. asal kita dapat bahagia bersama" Ucap Jongin.

"Jongin, aku mau dengan 1 syarat selama 365 hari kita hanya bisa bertemu saat bulan purnama menampakkan cahayanya dan jika kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan. selain itu kita harus terlihat seperti biasanya." Jongin mengangguk menyetujui. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat.

"Aku menyayangimu.."

"Aku juga sangat mencingai dan menyayangimu, Do Kyungsoo" Mereka tersenyum dalam pelukan hangat tersebut.

dan, setiap hari satu demi satu rangkaian kertas berbentuk bunga sakura kesukaannya.

setiap bulan purnama menampakkan sinarnya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertemu.

kadang saat Kyungsoo sedang berlatih musik, Jongin mengedipkan matanya dan memberinya semangat. dan di saat Kyungsok berjalan-jalan di dekat sungai Han, Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan memberikannya gelang berbentuk angsa yang sama dengan milik Jongin. mereka menyatukan gelang itu dan terbentuk sebuah hati.

"Gomawo" Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan hangat. didalam hati kecilnya, Kyungsoo tak mau pergi meninggalkan Jongin Ia ingin selalu berada di dekat jongin.

"Jongin.. Aku mencintaimu dan aku takkan melepaskanmu" Jongin tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Begitu pula denganku.." Jongin memberi kecupan ringan pada bibir cherry Kyungsoo dan melepasnya perlahan.

"Jika ada kehidupan selanjutnya, Aku ingin selalu bersamamu tanpa gangguan apapun.. Kyung" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan sendu. Ia meneteskan cairan kristal bening turun melalui pipinya Jongin mengusapnya pelan

"Jangan menangis.."

Kyungsoo memngambil dua buah origami berbentuk bunga sakura emas miliknya dan salah satu dari bunga sakura itu di berikannya kepada Jongin

"Kim Jongin.. Bunga sakura ini indah bukan? tolong jaga Bunga ini sampai maut memisahkan kita" Jongin menatap Sakura kertas itu lalu menatap Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk pelan

~~~~THE 100 Of KAISOO~~~~

360 Days 365 paper

saat semuanya telah selesai..

Malamnya, saat semuanya tertidur di kamar Kyungsoo terlihat Kyungsoo sedang membuka perlahan Haenbok yang Ia kenakan Jongin yang -entah kapan telah berada di sana- Mendekati Kyungsoo dan ikut membuka lapisan terakhir Haenbok Kyungsoo. Jongin memutar badan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya..

Malam itu, menjadi malam yang tak akan terlupakan bagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Malam yang indah bagi dua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara tersebut.

"Jongin.. aku mencintaimu" Ucap Kyungsoo setelah kegiatan mereka usai.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" Jongin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo perlahan lalu membawanya dalam alam mimpi.

Keesokan paginya, Jongin bangun lebih dahulu dan cepat-cepat berbenah agar tidak ketahuan. Jongin mengecup pipi Kyungsoo dan akhirnya berlari keluar.

"Euhmmh~" Kyungsoo menggeliat pelan. Kyungsoo bangun dan menatap ke sebelahnya, ternyata Jongin sudah pergi. Kyungsoo merasa badannya sedikit sakit dan perutnya seperti diadik-aduk.

Kyungsoo berusaha menahannya.

Hari ini, Kyungsoo berlatih memanah,menari,melukis dan memasak. semua berjalan seperti biasa hingga saat Kyungsoo sedang makan di temani dayang-dayang kesayangan miliknya.. Ia memuntahkan makanan tersebut

"ra..rasanya seperti as...huweekk" Kyungsoo kembali mual. seluruh dayang panik. Dayang Han segera berlari menemuai tabib Yixing dan Yixingpun serta Joonmyeon -mereka sudah berpacaran- segera berlari menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

"Gawat.." Ucap Yixing.

"A..apa yang terjadi?" ucap Kyungsoo getir.

"Kau mengandung seorang anak Pangeran! apa yang sudah kau perbuat?" Tanya tabib Yixing.

"Sudah lah Yixing jangan terlalu membentaknya" Ucap Joonmyeon. Ia duduk di depan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau melakukannya dengan Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan meneteskan airmatanya.

"Lalu?"

"A..aku kira aku tidak bisa hamil"

"sudahlah semuanya sudah terjadi, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo memegang tangan Joonmyeon dan menatapnya dengan Khawatir.

"e..eh? ke-kenapa?"

"Tolong.. jangan sampaikan ini kepada Raja, Tolong" ucap Kyungsoo memohon. Joonmyeon mengangguk Yixingpun ikut mengusap pundak Kyungsoo pelan.

"Apa?! Kyungsoo hamil?" Jongin terkaget saat mendengar cerita tersebut. dengan geram Jongin menghampiri kamar Kyungsoo dan membukanya. Kyungsoo sedang mengusap-usap perutnya dengan lembut.

"Ah? Jongin? kemarilah" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jongin duduk di depan Kyungsoo dan menunjuk perut Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa bisa sampai kebobolan?" Kyungsoo terkaget.

"Ah? i..itu aku tidak tau tapi aku senang dengan kehadiran bayi ini" Jongin terbelalak.

"Dan aku tidak sama sekali!" Deg! Kyungsoo terkaget saat Jongin berkata seperti itu.

"Tapi ini anakmu.. Jongin"

"Tetap saja" Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Tapi, ka..kau bilang ka..kau mencintaiku dan apapun yang terjadi kau akan bertanggung jawab.. bukan?"

"Ya! aku memang mencintaimu tetapi sekarang aku kecewa denganmu" Tes.. Kyungsoo menitihkan airmatanya.

"Kau buang saja dia.."

"Apa?! TIDAK AKAN!"

"Kalau begitu, Kita berakhir!" Kyungsoo terkaget saat Jongin berkata seperti itu, Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin erat.

"Jangan lakukan itu Jongin"

"Maka, Gugurkan anak itu!"

"Aku tidak bisaa.. Kasihan dia tidak berdosa"

"Cih, maka rawatlah Ia sendiri" Jongin menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo, hingga Kyungsoo terjatuh lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo menangis sendirian..

Hari demi hari berlalu, perut Kyungsoo semakin bertumbuh besar. Dan Kyungsoo merawatnya sendirian. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin kini bahagia dengan Koki Moonkyu. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. tetapi di dalam lubuk hati Kyungsoo Ia tersayat. tersayat begitu dalam dan terasa sangat sakit baginya.

"A..akh~" Kyungsoo memegang perutnya yang sangat sakit.

"T..tolong.." Ucap Kyungsoo bergetar. suaranya pelan dan Kyungsoo ambruk.

"PANGERAN!" Panglima Sehun mengetahui Kyungsoo terjatuh segera mengangkatnya dan membawa ke kamarnya. Sehun memanggilkan tabib Yixing beserta dayang-dayang Istana.

"Uaarrggghh!" Kyungsoo mengigit kuat kain yang Ia pegang. keringat bercucuran dari seluruh badannya.

"ayo tuan Kyung. kau bisa sedikit lagi" semangat tabib Xiao Luhan

"Ngggrrhhh!"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya agar bayi yang Ia kandung tersebut keluar.

1 jam berlalu, Kyungsoo masih berkutat dengan bayinya hingga..

"huweee" Bayi Kyungsoo keluar dengan selamat. Kyungsoo ambruk.

"Yixing.. namailah bayi tersebut.. Kim Jongsoo" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

BRAKK!

"Tuan raja?"

"appa?" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Raja segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menggrnggam tangan anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Apa yang telah terjadi padamu? kenapa kau tidak bercerita kepadaku?" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak akan membicarakan ini kepada Appa karna aku takut kau akan memisahkanku dengannya." Ayah Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lalu menatap bayi yang sedang di gendong Yixing.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kim Jongsoo"

"Kau pewaris tahta kerajaan selanjutnya" ucap Ayah Kyungsoo.

"A..appa" panggil Kyungsoo parau.

"ada apa Kyungsoo? katakan pada ayah.."

"Jika.. aku menemui Ibu apa boleh?" Ayah Kyungsoo terkejut dan menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, siapa yang akan menemani Jongsoo dan Ayah?"

"Aku dan Ibu. Kita akan selalu ada bersama Ayah dan Jongsoo. Kyung sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kyung lebih baik pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali menjalani siksaan yang berat di sini. dan satu lagi appa. tebarkan seluruh bunga sakra kertas itu di ruangan ini dan taruh bunga sakura emas itu di tengah-tengah bunga warna warni lainnya serta gelang ini.." Kyungsoo melepaskan gelangnya pelan. Suara Kyungsoo mulai memudar dan..

"Saranghae.."

"DO KYUNGSOO! ya Do kyungsooo!" Ayah Kyungsoopun menatap geram.

"Siapa yang membuat Do Kyungsoo seperti ini? dan membuat cucuku terlantar? SIAPA?" Raja menatap kearah Yixing dan Yixingpun menunduk.

"Tabib Yixing, apa kau tau siapa pelakunya?!" Yixing menelan ludahnya kasar.

"K..Kim Jongin.. Pa panglima Kim Jongin" Sang Raja membulatkan matanya. Ia segera menghampiri Kim Jongin dan menghajarnya.

"Kau.. Kau yang membuat anakku meninggal dan cucuku terlantar!" Ucap Sang Raja geram.

"K..Kyungsoo meninggal?"

Raja menghempaskan Jongin ke tanah.

"BESOK! kau akan di eksekusi dan di penggal." Jongin terkaget. Ia menunduk.

"Baik.. Aku akan melakukannya, demi Do Kyungsoo"

Keesokan paginya, Seusai penguburan Kyungsoo, para dayang menebarkan bunga-bunga sakura tersebut di berbagai sudut kamar Kyungsoo lalu menaruh sesajen di pojok tengah ruangan dan meletakkan bunga sakura emas di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Sebelum aku di penggal, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Jongin sembari menatap kamar Kyunsoo.

"silahkan, tapi cepat" ucap Sehun sembari membukakan kamar Kyungsoo terlihat bunga-bunga sakura warna warni dari kertas dan dilihatnya bunga sakura berwarna emas di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut di depan bunga itu terdapat gelang pemberian Jongin. Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Mianhae, Do Kyungsoo.. Saranghae.." Jongin menaruh bunga sakura miliknya di samping milk Kyungsoo dan menaruh gelangnya di sebelah milik Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu di lain berjanji" Jongin menempelkan jari di bibirnya lalu mempelkannya pada lantai kamar Kyungsoo. setelah itu Jongin berdiri dan berjalan menuju lapangan istana dimana penuh dengan orang-orang yang akan melihat kematian Jongin.

"Kim Jongin, Dituduh bersalah atas kematian Putra Raja, Pangeran Do Kyungsoo, dan akan di jatuhi hukuman penggal"

"PENGGAALLL!"

Tess..

"Mianhae.. saranghae"

JREB!

To Be Continued...

A/N : Huaaaaa~~ akhirnya selesai juga \\\ menurut kalian bagus ga :3 ? kalau bagus reviewnya di tunggu. kalo reviewnya banyak.. bakal author lanjutin ^^ kekeke gomawooooo~~

Review di tunggu.

NO SIDERS

NO PLAGIAT

NO COPAS

COPAS WITH FULL CREDIT.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**in the new world, we meet**_

_NO COPAS_

_NO SIDERS_

_NO PLAGIARISM_

_COPAS WITH FULL CREDIT._

_IDE MURNI DARI AUTHOR!_

_hai readers ^^ otte? bagus ga chapter pertamanya? hehehe thanks udah mau ngereview masih belum bisa bales karna author sendiri juga bingung mau di bales gimana ._. yg pasti terimakasih banyak ^^ oke selamat membaca chapter ini~~_

_-Swaggerexo_

_The 100 of KAISOO_

_Bletzzzz_

"Aku, akan menamaimu.. Do Kyungsoo"

"Namamu.. Kim Jongin"

2009 SM Building / SM Office.

"Aku harus mengikutinya!" gumam seorang Namja mungil bermata bulat mengepalkan tangannya sembari menatap gedung yang berada di depannya itu.

Yap, Do Kyungsoo. seorang pemuda bermata bulat berkulit sangat putih dan bersih wajahnya lucu dan meggemaskan. tubuhnya yang mungil dan senyumnya yang lucu membuat semua orang yang melihatnya gemas. dengan langkah mantap Kyungsoo melangkah ke dalam SM Building.

"Kau peserta audisi ya? mari, ikut aku" ucap salah seorang staff SM. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengikuti staff tersebut, sampai di sebuah ruangan aula, Kyungsoo mendaftar terlebih dahulu dan mendapat nomor urut 2350. Kyungsoo menunggu gilirannya sampai..

"Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo terbangun dan dengan langkah cepat Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan dan berdiri di hadapan 5 juri -lebih tepatnya staff- SM. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu dan Ia menjelaskan apa lagu yang akan dia bawakan.

"Hari ini, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.. yang di bawakan oleh bruno mars, When i was your man." ucap Kyungsoo lalu mempersiapkan dirinya dan Ia mulai menyanyi.

Saat Kyungsoo bernyanyi, para juri mendengarkannya dengan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri ada yang mengangguk-angguk pelan tanda mereka mengikuti alunan lagu Kyungsoo. saat Kyungsoo mengakhiri lagunya. semua staff memberikan tepuk tangan dan senyum bangga.

"Do Kyungsoo, Kau diterima" Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna. perasaannya sangat bahagia. dengan segera Ia mengekspresikan rasa bahagianya. Ia sangat senang saat ini.

"Gomawoo Jeongmal, Gomawoooooo~~ Yes! yahaao!" Kyungsoo keluar ruangan tersebut dengan riang. Ia segera mungkin menelfon eommanya. saat Kyungsoo keluar, seseorang Namja berkulit tan berbibir seksi memasuki ruangan dan berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo.

"neee ummaa~ besok Kyungsoo harus kembali ke sini.. Iya"

"ne umma, Jongin audisi dulu ne? bye saranghae umma"

Kyungsoo dengan perasaan gembira menggenggam erat handphonenya lalu berjalan dengan bersenandung riang.

~~~~~~~~~~ The 100 Of Kaisoo ~~~~~~~~~

"Eomma!" Kyungsoo berlari menuju Eomma dan Appanya.

"Chukkae baby soo" ucap Nuna Kyungsoo sembari memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo nunna~ doakan aku.." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Eomma dan Appa beserta Nunnanya memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. dan memeri dukungan kepada Kyungsoo.

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo kembali membawa 1 koper besar dan 1 ransel yang Ia bawa bersamanya. Kyungsoo melihat-lihat sekelilingnya Ia tak tau harus kemana sampai..

"Apa kau juga pemenang audisi?" Kyungsoo terkaget dan melihat ke sampingnya.

"Byun Baekhyun" Pemuda itu -sama mungilnya dengan Kyungsoo- tersenyum cerah. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan khawatir kau tidak sendirian. ada Aku,Jongin,Sehun,Tao,Yixing dan Jongdae" Namja itu mengeluarkan headphonenya.

"ayo, ikut aku" Ucap Baekhyun sembari menggandeng Kyungsoo. Kyungsoopun mengikuti Baekhyun. Kyungsoo bersyukur saat bertemu dengan Baekhyun. kalau tidak Ia tidak tau harus apa sekarang.

"Yak Baekhyun~" seru Jongdae.

"Hai semua" Baekhyun tersenyum bangga dan Kyungsoo yang berada di belakangnya hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Hai, kau pemenang audisi ya?" Tanya Jongdae. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"perkenalkan. aku Kim Jongdae" Jongdae mengulurkan tangannya lalu Kyungsoopun menjabatnya.

"A-aku.. Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah kepada Jongdae Jongdae pun ikut tersenyum.

"Hey kalian! kemari" Ucap Seseorang yang terlihat tua memakai kacamata dan berjas lengkap dengan senyuman yang membuat matanya tertutup.

"Uoo? S-sooman?" Kyungsoo,Sehun,Yixing,Baekhyun,Tao, dan Jongdae terdiam.

"Hey kalian kenapa diam di situ? ayolah ku tunjukkan dorm kalian" Ucap Sooman tersenyum lalu merangkul mereka semua.

"Baik. terimakasih Tuan" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Jangan memanggilku tuan. panggil saja aku Sooman Appa aku akan menjadi ayah kalian bukan?" Sooman tersenyum lalu mengajak mereka pergi ke dorm -atau lebih tepatnya- tempat tinggal merrka selama trainee yang ada tidaklah jauh dr SM office jadi mereka bisa dengan jalan kaki jika mereka ingin latihan atau semacamnya.

"Nah, Ini dorm kalian dorm khusus trainee. nah biar ku tunjukkan mana asrama Namja untuk kalian" Sooman tersenyum lalu mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam dorm SM.

Sesampainya mereka Di depan kamar yang akan mereka tempati, Sooman tersenyum dan berkata

"Disini ada Moonkyu,Jino,Xi Luhan,Park Chanyeol,Kim Joonmyeon,Kim Min Seok,Kim Jongin dan Wu Yi Fan. silahkan kalian bersenang-senang dan anggaplah rumah sendiri ok?" Sooman menepuk-nepuk pundak mereka lalu meninggalkan mereka yang membungkuk padanya.

"Huwaau tak percaya aku bisa menjadi SM trainee" Kagum Sehun.

"Uhm Kalian ngomong apa?" Tanya Yixing dan Tao dalam bahasa mandarin.

"Ah.. Sehun kau ini!" Jongdae menjitak pelan kepala Sehun.

"Haha jangan hiraukan dia, dia sedikit aneh" Ucap Jongdae tidak dalam bahasa mandarin. Yixing dan Tao memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hey" Ucap seseorang sembari menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkaget dan membalikkan badannya.

"Halo! Aku Kim Moonkyu. Aku SMTrainee di sini. dan apa kalian juga di kamar ini?" tanya Moonkyu. Pria bertubuh sedikit tinggi dari Kyungsoo bermata sipit dan berbibir tipis.

"Well, Kami SM Trainee baru. dan yah kami di kamar ini" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk" Moonkyu mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Yak Kim Jongin! bangun kau pemalas!" ucap Moonkyu menindih Jongin dan memukul-mukul lengan Jongin pelan.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya tersenyum dan menaruh Koper dan ranselnya di kasur yang berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Eng Hyung kau tidak bisa membangunkanku dulu aku baru tidur sebentar" ucap Jongin sembari memluk Moonkyu.

"YA KIM JONGINN KAU SUDAH TIDUR LEBIH DARI 3 JAM BANGUN TIDAKKK!"

"Ya ya ya! Ribut sekali sih kalian" ucap seseorang yang tubuhnya mungil tetapi memiliki wajah yang tegas dan senyum angelic.

"Oh? Kalian.. Trainee baru ya?" Lelaki itu tersenyum angelic.

'woa tampan' pikir Yixing.

"Ne. kami trainee baru" Ucap Jongdae tersenyum cerah.

"Perkenalkan-"

"Dia trainee tertua di sini. Namanya Kim Joonmyeon panggil saja dia SuHo" ucap seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya. dan wajahnya sangat..sangat konyol.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol berhenti memanggilku trainee tertua!" ucap Suho tersenyum kepada trainee-trainee baru itu. membuat Yixing dan Baekhyun terpana.

"uhm kalau aku. aku Jino salam kenal" ucap Jino tersenyum. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum.

"Hai! siapa namamu?" tanya Jino kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya. dan dijabat oleh Jino.

"Annyeong. Aku Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo tersenyum mantap. Jino terbengong menatap Kyungsoo yang begitu imut di matanya. dan Ia rasa Ia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku.." ucap seseorang pemuda bertubuh tegap tinggi dan tak lupa mata elang yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya "Wu Yifan. panggil saja aku Kris Wu atau Kris." ucap Kris dengan sedikit senyum. Tao yang melihat Kris segera berdiri dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan yang lain melihat Tao dengan bingung.

"Ka-kau orang china ya?" Tanya Tao dalam bahasa Mandarin yang fasih. Kris mengangguk.

"Nama asliku Li Hia Jeng tetapi diubah menjadi Wu Yifan. kau sendiri orang China?" Tao mengangguk mantap.

"Namaku Huang Zi Tao. aku dari Qingdao" Kris mengangguk "semoga kita bisa menjadi dekat" dan melemparkan wink kepada Tao membuat pipi Tao memerah sempurna.

"Halo~ Aku Xi Luhan dan Aku juga orang China" ucap Luhan dengan bhasa Korea yang fasih. membuat Sehun terkaget sekalius terpana melihat sosok Luhan.

"Ha-halo.. a-aku Kim Minseok kalian bisa memanggilku-" "BAKPAAOOOO! Hahaha" sahut yang lainnya sembari tertawa terbahak. Minseok menunduk. dan tidaj sengaja melihat Jongdae yang memberi kedipan matanya agar Minsek tersenyum kembali.

_Keesokan harinya SMOffice_

_10:00 pm KST._

Semua trainee sm sangat bersemangat. untuk latihan bersama. mereka telah berada di ruang latihan di sambut oleh pelatih Jung dan Sooman.

"Annyeong~ mohon bantuannya" para trainee baru membungkuk. pelatih Jung tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

"Siapa namamu?"

"ah? n-na.. Do Kyungsoo imnida" Kyungsoo membungkuk. Pelatih Jung tersenyum kecil.

"Kau. dan Kau" ucap pelatih Jung menunjuk Moonkyu dan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin dan Jino, Kau dan Luhan,Kris dan Kau,Suho dan.. ya Kau, Minseok dan.. ya kau berwajah troll yang terakhir Chanyeol dan Kau si manis. kalian partner selama trainee. arraci?" jelas Pelatih Jung. semuanyapun mengangguk.

"ARRASEOOO?" ulang Pelatih Jung dengan keras.

"NEEEEEEEEE!" jawab seluruh peserta trainee lebih keras sehingga Sooman dan pelatih Jung menutup telinganya.

"oke.. 10 menit lagi kita akan berlatih. kalian pemanasan lah terlebih dahulu" Pelatih Jung meninggalkan para Trainee dan berbicara soal pendebutan mereka dengan Sooman.

"Kyungsoo-ah, Jongin-ah, YAK JINO! ayo pemanasan" ucap Moonkyu sembari menjitak Jino yang kebanyakan makan.

"arra Hyungieee~" ucap Jongin mencubit pipi Moonkyu.

"Sakit tau! dasar kau kkamjong" ucap Moonkyu sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

merekapun melakukan pemanasan, dan diawasi oleh Sooman juga pelatih Jung.

"HOY KRIS! KAU PEMANASAN YG BENAR! YA KKAMJONG KAU.. KAU! ZHANG YIXING YANG BENAR ADUHH MINSEOK KAU INI KEBANYAKAN MAKAN BAKPAO YA? PEMANASAN YANG BENAARRRR!" Kritik pelatih Jung sembari menilai mereka.

bug, bruk!

"a-ahh.. punggungku" ucap Moonkyu yang tergeletak di depan Kyungsoo. dengan cepat Kyungsoo menolong Moonkyu.

"omona? gwa-gwaenchana?" Moonkyu mengangguk pelan. Jongin dengan cepat menggendong Moonkyu lalu mendudukannya di pojok ruangan.

"o-oi! ada apa itu?" tanya pelatih Jung menghampiri Kyungsoo,Jongin dan Moonkyu yang merintih kesakitan.

Jongin melirik kearah Kyungsoo. dengan sigap Jongin meraih kerah kaos Kyungsoo lalu menghajarnya.

Bug! buagh!

Kyungsoo terjatuh lalu segera Sooman dan Jino serta seluruh trainee menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Jongin

"HOI! KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU PADANYA BABO!" ucap pelatih Jung menggeplak kepala Jongin.

"hhh..hhh... KAU APAKAN MOONKYU HYUNG KU?" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"dia tak melakukannya Jongin. sudahlah.." ucap Sooman lembut lalu menyumbat ujung bibir Kyungsoo dengan sapu tangannya.

"YA BABO! DIA TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA.. A-ahh" ucap Moonkyu memegangi kakinya.

"Kau. mulai sekarang! aku membencimu pendek!" Jino menatap Jongin geram. seluruh trainee telah menatap adegan mereka dengan seksama dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Jongin keluar dari ruang latihan dengan penuh amarah di susul Kris yang diam-diam mengikuti Jongin ke atap.

"AAARRGGGHH!" Jongin menghantam tembok di sana dan terduduk. menatap langit biru yang sangat cerah bagi warga seoul dan tidak untuk Jongin.

"ya!" ucap Kris dengan senyum dinginnya itu.

"kau seharusnya minta maaf sama Kyungsoo. dia tidak melakukannya. kau bodoh." Jongin mendecih. lalu menatap langit lagi.

"kau tau apa eh? dia melakukannya!"

"sama sekali tidak. aku melihatnya. Moonkyu kram dan saat ia memaksa untuk menggerakkannya lagi lalu Ia keseleo" Jongin terdiam lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Kris.

"well.. terimakasih Kris.. sama-sama itu sudah tujuanku untuk membantu dengan setulus hati ckckck" ucap Kris. lalu Kris pun ikut bersama Jongin turun.

Malam itu. malam pertama Kyungsoo berada di sana dan ada seseorang yang membencinya saat ini. kenapa... harus seperti ini...

brak!

seluruh penghuni kamar itu terdiam dan menatap siapa yang baru saja masuk. Kim Jongin! ups..

"Hyung apa kau sudah membaik?" tanya Jongin dengan senyumnya mengusap kaki pria bernama Kim Moonkyu itu.

"Ya.. sudah membaik, dia yang mengobatiku" ucap Moonkyu tersenyim kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoopun ikut tersenyum menatapnya dengan tidak suka

"ck. terlalu mencari perhatian" ucap Jongin pelan lalu masuk menggati bajunya dan tidur.

"sabar ne Kyungie..percayalah.. semuanya akan berakhir." Kyungsoo tersenyum kevil dan mengangguk mendengar pengucapan teman-temannya.

keesokan harinya, mereka kembali berlatih. kini mereka berlatih dance dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengerti gerakannya. Pelatih Jung yang melihat itu semua dengan segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Pelatih Jung menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"kau belum pernah menari sebelumnya?" tanya Pelatih Jung dengan lembut. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Jongin tampak meliriknya lalu memberikan senyuman mengejek. Pelatih Jung tampak berfikir dan menunjuk Jongin.

"Kau kau heh! kkamjong!" Jongin terkaget dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Pelatih Jung mengangguk.

"Kau. mulai sekarang adalah pelatih private dance Kyungsoo." Jongin terbelalak.

"mwoya? orang pendek ini? haha kau bercanda pelatih!" Pelatih Jung menatap Jongin dengan tatapan membunuh. Jongin hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar.

"CEPAT LAKSANAKAN KIM JONGIN!" Ucap Pelatih Jung membuat Jongin mengkerut dan melaksanakan perintahnya.

"bagus. kalian berlatihlah sekarang dengan lagu ini dan yang lain boleh beristirahat." Jongin dengan pasrah berjalan menuju ruangan latihan yang tidak di pakai dengan Kyungsoo yang mengikutinya di belakang.

'tap' Jongin mengeklik tombol play pada dekorder (radio player) yang berisi CD lagu-lagu dubstep,jazz,pop,dan lain sebagainya..

"dengarkan,rasakan dan lakukan sama seperti apa yang ku lakukan. mengerti?" kerjap-kerjap. Kyungso mengangguk pelan.

'dengarkan,rasakan, lakukan! fighting!' batin Kyungsoo.

musik jazz mengalun lembut Jongin memberi petikan dan hitungan sesuai dengan Irama. Kyungsoo mengikutinya dengan sempurna.

"bagus. ulangi lagu tadi tanpa bantuanku. ingat, dengarkan,rasakan dan... ulangi" Kyungsoo menatap kaca di depannya dan mengikuti gerakan yang sama persis dengan Jongin.

"bagus. kita akan lakukan dubstep." ucap Jongin dan mengganti lagunya.

alunan lagu dubstep mulai mengalun.

"ingat. dengarkan,rasakan, dan lakukan. irama ini sangat gampang kau harus mengikutinya sesuai ketukan. biar ku perlihatkan" Jongin mulai menggerakkan badannya sesuai dengan alunan lagu dubsteb.

Kyungsoo mengrenyit heran.

"bagaimana?"

"A-aku tidak bisa meresapu lagunya" Jongin menghrla nafasnya. "ikuti aku. aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan cepat. tetapi ingat-ingat gerakan demi gerakannya." ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"tenang aku pengingat terbaik."

"cih" decih Jongin. "baik kita lakukan... hana... dulll... set... hanaa... dull... set net... hanaa dul... set..." Jongin menggerakkan badanya memberi contoh untuk Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya perlahan.

"Bagus. kau sudah mahir sekarang." Ucap Jongin cuek. Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Kalau begitu, kau latihan sendiri saja mulai dari sekarang. aku malas mengajarimu" Ucap Jongin sembari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terdiam sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

"jangan bersedih Kyungsoo, Jongin memang seperti itu." Ucap Sooman dan beberapa member trainee menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus kuat Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan tersenyum.

"Ne, G-gomapseumnida" Kyungsoo menitihkan Air mata pertamanya.

_To Be Continued._

_huuaaaaaaaaa chap 2 selesai dalam beberapa bulan. maaf ya author sering lupa mau ngelanjutin. hiatus juga kemarin :( oya. reviewnya di tunggu. terimakasih ^^_


End file.
